Jump City High
by jinx125
Summary: You know them as the 'The Teen Titans' but how did they ever get their powers? At some point "The Teen Titans" were all just average teenagers living average lives with average people in an average high school.Now this is THEIR story. Rated T. Just to be safe because this is my first story.
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans….

For information this is my first Fan Fiction ever so…Please leave a comment

Well here I go…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled the annoying high-pitched voice

I slowly opened my eyes begging for five more minutes of sleep on this awful day. It was the first day of Jump City High School. For the past two month I had been dreading this day hoping maybe… I don't know… the school would get hit by a meteor and be forced to extend vacation for the teenagers. Sadly it didn't look like that was happening anytime soon. It was a sunny but chilly December morning and the sun shined on my slightly pale face.

I whipped my sheet off of my slim body and moved my legs over to the edge of the bed so I was sitting on my navy blue queen sized bed.

I stood up and walked to my black mirror on the wall and examined myself. I had some major bags under my almost silver eyes and had a few unwanted pimples on my nose.

"Ugh puberty, just what every teen needs" I whispered sarcastically

After twenty minutes of moaning and freshening up for school I was finally dressed. I decided to keep my outfit simple for today. I had thrown on a grey turtle neck sweater with black skinny jeans and my comfortable pair of black combat boots. I let my shoulder length black hair free as I did almost every day ( and I'm not planning on changing it anytime soon).I stepped down the staircase gracefully hardly making a sound then strolled into the kitchen.

"Mom" I checked to see if she had already left for work. No response. Yep she's gone.

I pulled a chair out and sat at the small black wooden table in the corner of the kitchen and ate the egg and Canadian bacon that was already set out waiting for me. While I was practically stuffing down my bacon, I for some reason started to feel nervous about returning to school. I would see some familiar and some new faces. I would start new classes with new teachers with new classmates. Worst of all I would be a freshman who supposedly gets bullied by sophomore, juniors, and seniors. And I thought 6th grade was bad.

"BEEP."

The loud noise snapped me out of my terrible thoughts. It was the high school bus.

I hurried to throw my dish in the sink and sprinted to grab my book bag and flew out of the house. As I jogged to the giant yellow bus the swinging doors swished open inviting me to high school. As I walked on the bus and down the aisle I cursed under my breath because there were absolutely no seats left for me.

"Perfect."

"Oh you can sit right here fellow stranger." piped a 'girly' high pitched voice coming from the back of the bus earning a couple chuckles from the other passengers.

I scoped the back of the bus and found the owner of the 'girly' voice. It belonged to a tall beautiful girl who had a tan complexion to her skin but had natural ruby red hair which I thought made her look a little unusual. Her eyes were mocha colored and seemed welcoming. What made me begin to dislike this girl was what she was doing. She was waving one hand vigorously in the air signaling where she was exactly sitting and with the other hand she was patting very hard on the other seat and she smiled a wide and almost forceful smile that looked as if it took up her whole face. To sum it up she looked embarrassing.

"Oh, goody" I murmured with a strong sarcasm

* * *

**OK well I think that went well...hopefully. So as I said in the top of this page, please review. I love comments whether it is constructive or grammar tips or nice and sweet comments, I love them all!.**

**3 Jinx125**


	2. Welcome to Jump City High School

**Chapter 2**

The bus ride to the high school was awkwardly quiet and the only noise to be made was when the bus would hit a bump on the road. Overall it was silent. I took this time to think about high and all its "wonders" I it supposedly holds. Well that's how they always view high schools in the movies. There's supposed to be Jocks with the Jocks, Cheerleaders with the Cheerleaders, Nerds with the Nerds, and the Awkwards with the Awkwards. Then I wondered, where would I fit in? I definitely knew I wasn't going to hang with the cheerleaders and I'm smart but I don't think I would fit with the nerds. Would I be with the "Awkwards"? Or maybe I should just sit alone I was never the social type anyways.

"My name is Kori, what is yours friend?" the red head interrupted my thoughts.

"Raven," I spoke a little above a whisper. I was staring at her slightly confused on why she was already referring to me as her friend and we haven't even had a real conversation.

"That is a glorious name friend Raven! I mean… I do hope we are friends because it would be splendid for you to be my first friend! Oh your probably wondering why I am speaking strangely, that is because I am not from this country. I was born in Bordeaux, France and raised there until I was fourteen but 2 years before I moved here, to Virginia, I took English classes and I learned many words from the English language. It is actually quite harder than you may think because…" She babbled on and on.

Now while she was babbling on about learning the English language I was thinking about three things. Whether or not to interrupt her and say "Hey uh… Kori could you please shut up because I don't care about anything that is coming out of your mouth right now." Second, was when was she going to take a breath? And the third thought was, how long was this bus trip? It was supposed to be like a nine minute ride and so far it felt like an hour had gone by.

"…Do you agree that those words are not simple to learn?" She asked me.

"Uh could u say that again?" I asked dumbfounded and slightly annoyed that this girl was still talking to me about how complex the English language Kori could begin explaining again the bus came to a sharp halt that caused everyone on the bus to be slammed into the seat in front of them. I quickly stood up and speed walked to the bus doors only to be stopped by none other than, Kori.

"Friend Raven you wish to not wait for me?" She frowned at me. She seemed upset and ignored that I had not waited for her.

Now let me be honest here, Kori was nice and all but me and her are very two different people. She talked and talked while I'm quiet, she's an enthusiastic type of person while I'm…I'm…calm. I was slightly hoping that after the bus ride I would rush out of there and ditch her but of course she wasn't letting me go that quickly. Another thing was what was up with her and calling me "friend Raven" who calls people "friend so and so". But let's not forget she is from another country.

"Oh yeah um I'll just wait outside for you OK " I said feeling bad that I left her there thinking she would walk with me into the school but I could also feel a major headache beginning in my head.

Instantly her face brightened and she smiled another one of her huge smiles that took up half her face. "Splendid, I shall meet you out there friend!" She jumped.

I turned around and continued on out of the bus so I wouldn't hold up anymore teens that were eager to get this day over with. As I stepped out I was amazed by the scene I was staring. The high school was… big…no… huge! It almost looked like a college campus. There were two courtyards in the front that had had a smooth path in between that lead to the school's grand staircase. On the sides of the staircase there were two small royal designed fountains. The design of the high school was modern and had thousands of glass windows that covered most of the building. In the center of the building there was a colossal sized metallic banner that read "Welcome to Jump City High School."

"Whoa," I whispered with my mouth gaped at the somewhat scary but fantastic scenery.

"You could say that again!" came an awe from the right side of me that. I turned my head to the side to see who had said that but I quickly flinched backwards and gasped when I was met with a boy whose face was practically in my face. The boy was about my height and had blonde hair with blue eyes and had hints of brown freckles on his cheeks.

"Whoops, sorry I didn't know I was so close to you," he blushed turning an embarrassing pink.

"Uh no problem just don't do that again… please," I muttered

"I won't. Um…so…well…I guess I should introduce myself right? Well my name is Garfield Logan, or you could just call me BB short for Beast Boy."

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2! so far we have met two people so who are we going to meet next? I should have the next chapter up in like ... 3 days or so. As always leave any types of reviews whether they are constructive reviews or sweet reviews ... I love them! P.S. you could see the picture of the "Jump High School" on my profile page just to help out with visualization.**

**3 Jinx125**


End file.
